Sam DeStefano
|birth_place=Southern Illinois, U.S. |death_date= |death_place=Chicago, Illinois, U.S. |nationality = |other_names = |known_for = |occupation = Loan shark }} Sam "Mad Sam" DeStefano (September 13, 1909 − April 14, 1973) was an Italian-American gangster who became one of the Chicago Outfit's most notorious loan sharks and sociopathic killers. Chicago-based Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) agents such as William F. Roemer, Jr., considered DeStefano to be the worst torture-murderer in the history of the United States.Roemer, Jr., William F., The Enforcer (1994), p.12 The Outfit used the mentally unstable and sadistic DeStefano for the torture-murders of Leo Foreman and Arthur Adler, the murder of DeStefano's younger brother, Michael DeStefano, and Outfit enforcer and fellow loan shark William "Action" Jackson and many others. However, due to DeStefano's deranged mental state, The Outfit never let him become a Made man. At least one Outfit insider, Charles Crimaldi, claimed DeStefano was a Devil worshipper. Early years DeStefano was born in Streator, Illinois, into the Italian-American family of Samuel DeStefano, Sr., and Rosalie DeStefano (née Brasco). DeStefano, Jr's., parents were both born in Italy and had immigrated to the United States in 1903. DeStefano moved to Chicago's Little Italy as a teenager, with his family. Destefano, Sr., was a laborer and, later on in life, went on to be a store grocer and a real estate salesman before dying of natural causes, in 1942, at age 77. DeStefano, Jr's., mother, Rose, was a housewife, who throughout her life was supported by the contributions of her children. She died in October 1960. In all, the DeStefanos had six children, four sons and two daughters. One of the earliest reports on DeStefano is from September 12, 1926, when he was arrested in Chicago and turned over to the Niles Police Department as a fugitive for breaking out of jail. On July 1, 1927, several hundred Westside gang members showed up threatening violence against a police sergeant for arresting DeStefano and shooting DeStefano's associate Harry Casgrovi. In November 1927, DeStefano and fellow gang member Ralph Orlando were in court on charges of assaulting a 17 year old girl. The allegation claimed that on August 19, 1927, the girl was forced into an automobile and driven to a garage where she was sexually assaulted by seven men. Orlando and DeStefano were both found guilty of rape, Orlando was sentenced to 10 years while DeStefano was sentenced to 3 years. The reason for the lighter sentence was because police arrived before DeStefano got his turn at raping the girl. In 1930, DeStefano joined the Forty-Two Gang, an infamous Chicago street gang led by future Outfit boss, Salvatore Giancana. DeStefano soon became involved in bootlegging and gambling. In 1932, he was wounded by a cop during a grocery store robbery. In 1933, Stefano was convicted of a bank robbery in New Lisbon, Wisconsin, and sentenced to 40 years in prison. His sentence was commuted by Governor Julius Heil in December 1942 and he was released in December 1944. DeStefano returned to prison in June 1947 for possessing counterfeit sugar ration stamps. While in Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary, in the 1940s, DeStefano met Outfit members Paul Ricca and Louis Campagna. Later in 1947, DeStefano was released and obtained a civil service job in Chicago as a garbage dump foreman. In 1952, city officials discovered DeStefano had omitted his criminal record from the Civil Service application; however, they chose not to prosecute him. Political fixer During the early 1950s, DeStefano became one of the first loan shark operators in Chicago. Using stolen money from his days as a bank robber, Sam DeStefano began investing in Chicago real estate. He bought a 24-suite apartment building and used the rent money as legitimate income to bribe local aldermen and other politicians. By the mid-1950s, DeStefano's influence extended to city officials, prominent judges, and law enforcement officers. DeStefano would brag "there wasn't any case he couldn't 'fix,'" and began offering his services accordingly. His fees ranged from $800 for fixing a robbery case to $1,500 for an assault case. DeStefano allegedly fixed a first-degree murder case for $20,000. DeStefano's arrangements became so routine, corrupt police officers would escort suspects to DeStefano's house. After DeStefano paid off the cops, the suspects would be "put on the juice" to DeStefano in exchange for his assistance. Loan shark By the early 1960s, DeStefano was a leading loan shark for The Outfit. DeStefano's loan shark victims included politicians, lawyers and small-time criminals; by the end of the decade, DeStefano was charging 20% to 25% a week in interest. DeStefano would accept very high-risk debtors, such as drug addicts or business men who had already defaulted on previous debts. The reason was simple: DeStefano enjoyed it when debtors didn't pay on time. He could then bring them to the sound-proof torture chamber he built in his basement. Other gangsters said the sadistic DeStefano would actually foam at the mouth while torturing his victims. From time-to-time, DeStefano would also kill debtors who owed him small sums just to scare other debtors into paying their bigger debts. Destefano would give his loan shark victims presents like a gold watch with his name engraved on the back so if he had to kill his victim and the police accused him he could use the watch as proof of how close he was to the victim and why he could never have killed him. He wore thick black rimmed glasses making people believe he couldn't see without them when in truth he could see everything that was going on and would take mental notes on how people operated. Under normal circumstances, the Outfit would have distanced itself from DeStefano due to his sadistic behavior. However, the bosses tolerated DeStefano because he earned them a great deal of money. DeStefano was such a successful earner, Giancana and Tony Accardo invested some of their own money in DeStefano's loansharking operations. Bizarre behavior In January 1950, Sam bought a new car in which police spotted him driving around with a sign on it that said "This is a lemon." To make sure everyone would notice it he also clustered the car in grapefruits. Once police noticed it they arrested DeStefano and took him to the police station to search his books and look for any way they could charge him with a crime but came up empty. DeStefano's reason for this was because he thought he had bought a bad car and wanted the world to know it. During one court date in Rockford, as usual he served as his own lawyer and confused everyone in the courtroom when he approached the jury and asked, "Have you ever seen an elephant?" Moments later DeStefano suddenly changed his plea to guilty, telling the jury, "something had come to light that I had not known before." The jury found him guilty and fined him $100 for disorderly conduct. He would say it was his dream in life to own a pig farm so he could feed his victims to the pigs. He even drove to pig farms just to watch them for hours. According to hitman turned informant Charles Crimaldi, one time Sam made his wife Anita take his gun, put the end of the barrel in her mouth, and demanded that she pull the trigger to kill herself. Anita pulled the trigger and the gun didn't go off. Sam began to laugh and told her that he removed the bullets. He would tell this story over and over again to his mob buddies for amusement. FBI Agent William F. Roemer wrote that he would go to Sam's house to question him about mob business and on a few occasions, DeStefano would walk down the stairs in his pajamas exposing himself. Often Sam's wife Anita would serve the agents coffee and the agents would comment that the coffee had a unique taste to it. Sam would claim the coffee was special Italian coffee beans that his wife brewed. Months later Roemer found out that Sam had been urinating in the coffee before it was served to the agents. Roemer wrote he could never drink coffee again in his life. Destefano's partner in the drug dealing business was rogue cop Tommy Dorso, Dorso went on to say that he once saw Mad Sam roll on the floor, spit running from his mouth, begging Satan to show him mercy and screaming over and over again, "I'm your servant, command me." One informant who was close to DeStefano described DeStefano as a highly emotional, temperamental individual, extremely egotistic and concerned with his personal appearance. The walls of his home were lined with mirrors and as DeStefano talked to people he continually watched his reflection in those mirrors as he walked across the room. He was described as being of such a temperament that he could be crying at one moment and laughing the very next. Destefano would often state if he had not been framed for rape at age 17, he would have been the president of the United States.Dark, Tony. A Mob of His Own: Samuel Mad Sam DeStefano and the Chicago Mob's Juice Rackets, H.H. Productions, Chicago, 2008. Bloody trail In 1961, the Outfit mistakenly suspected enforcer and loanshark William "Action" Jackson had become an FBI informant, after he met with the FBI in Milwaukee and someone spotted Jackson there. Jackson was then grabbed off the street and taken to a meat-rendering plant on Chicago's south side, where DeStefano and others brutalized Jackson with a cattle prod, while he was suspended on and tied onto a meat hook, where he died within three days after lapsing into unconsciousness. On August 11, his naked body was found stuffed in the trunk of his Cadillac. Jackson had never become an informant. In November 1963, DeStefano had a violent argument with Leo Foreman, a real estate agent and one of DeStefano's "juice-loan" collectors,ibid, p.39 in Foreman's office. DeStefano was physically ejected by Foreman from his office, and then he went into hiding. Later on, DeStefano underlings Tony Spilotro and Chuck Crimaldi contacted Foreman and said DeStefano wanted to let, "bygones be bygones", however, Foreman was lured to DeStefano's brother's house and was murdered soon after. In another incident, Peter Cappelletti, a collector for DeStefano, fled Chicago with $25,000 from a loan shark victim. DeStefano's men located Cappelletti in Wisconsin and brought him back to Chicago. DeStefano chained Cappelletti to a radiator and tortured him for three days. While a banquet was going on, Cappelletti was secretly being tortured in the back of the restaurant. Finally, DeStefano's men dragged the severely burned Cappelletti into the dining area. DeStefano then forced the man's family to urinate on Cappelletti in unison. Following the banquet, the family quickly paid back the stolen money. Everyone at risk With DeStefano around nobody was safe. At one point, as he was riding in his car, he saw a black man walking down a Chicago street. DeStefano forced the man into his car at gun point, took the man to his house and forced the man and his own wife to have sex with each other, all for some real or imagined grievance DeStefano had with his wife. Afterward, the man was so mortified and scared he was going to be accused of rape, he went to the nearest police station and reported the incident.Touhy, John William, "Mad Sam," December 2001, americanmafia.com DeStefano's last days In 1965, DeStefano was convicted of conspiracy and sentenced to three-to-five years in prison. On February 22, 1972, DeStefano was sentenced to three-and-one-half years in prison for threatening the life of a witness. The witness was mobster turned informant Crimaldi, an accomplice in the Foreman murder. DeStefano had encountered Crimaldi in the elevator of the Chicago Dirksen Federal Building and threatened him. DeStefano and his associates were eventually indicted for the Foreman murder. As in his previous trials, DeStefano had raised a large amount of public interest with his bizarre behavior. He made demands to represent himself, dressed in pajamas, shouted through bullhorns, and rambled incoherently. DeStefano then started displaying similar behavior in the Foreman trial. The Outfit bosses began to worry DeStefano was not only jeopardizing his own defense, but also the defenses of his other crew members. In a secret meeting, the boss of the Chicago Outfit, Tony Accardo gave DeStefano's crew permission to kill him. On April 14, 1973, it was presumed, that DeStefano was to have met with his brother, Mario Anthony DeStefano, and associate, Tony Spilotro in the garage of his West Side, Austin neighborhood home, in the 1600 block of North Sayre Avenue. Before the meeting began, Spilotro allegedly entered the lot and shot DeStefano twice with a shotgun, hitting him in the chest and tearing his left arm off at the elbow, instantly killing him. The murderer was never brought to trial. Sam DeStefano's murder sceneRoemer, Jr., William F., The Enforcer (1994), p.90Roemer, Jr., William F., Accardo: The Genuine Godfather (1995), p.271 References Bibliography *Devito, Carlo. Encyclopedia of International Organized Crime. New York: Facts On File, Inc., 2005. ISBN 0-8160-4848-7 *Kelly, Robert J. Encyclopedia of Organized Crime in the United States. Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press, 2000. ISBN 0-313-30653-2 *Sifakis, Carl. The Mafia Encyclopedia. New York: Da Capo Press, 2005. ISBN 0-8160-5694-3 *Dark, Tony. A Mob of His Own: Samuel Mad Sam DeStefano and the Chicago Mob's Juice Rackets, H.H. Productions, Chicago, 2008. ISBN 978-0-615-17496-9 *McCluskie, Norma. "Decade of Fear", Lulu.com, LaVergne, Tennessee, 2010. ISBN 978-0-557-44970-5 Further reading *''A Report on Chicago Crime'' Chicago: Chicago Crime Commission Reports, 1954-1968. *Chiocca, Olindo Romeo. Mobsters and Thugs: Quotes from the Underworld. Toronto: Guernica Editions, 2000. ISBN 1-55071-104-0 External links *"Mad Sam" DeStefano: The Mob's Marquis de Sade (Part 1) by Allan May *The Free Information Society - Sam DeStefano Biography by Jonathan Dunder *FindAGrave.com - Sam "Mad Sam" DeStefano *Mad Sam by John William Tuohy *Loan Shark Information Category:1909 births Category:1973 deaths Category:Chicago Outfit mobsters Category:Mafia hitmen Category:People murdered by the Chicago Outfit Category:American mobsters of Italian descent Category:Murdered American mobsters of Italian descent de:Sam DeStefano